Living in the pleasure World? Teil 4
by Cari-Chan
Summary: Der Titel spricht für sich selbst...Jetzt auch mit Teil 5...ist sozusagen jetzt das Ende


Rauschen...  
  
„Scheiße! Was treibt der nur schon wieder?" fluchte Aya, schnappte sich sein Katana und rannte in die Richtung wo er Omi vermutete.  
  
Yohji und Ken hatten den Monolog Ayas über Funk mitbekommen und machten sich ebenfalls ihre Gedanken. „Vielleicht ist unser Kleiner in Schwierigkeiten." Ken griff entschlossen zu seinem Funkgerät und rief Aya. Nachdem dieser auch nach einer kurzen Pause nicht geantwortet hatte redete Ken einfach weiter.  
  
„Abyssinian? Was ist denn nur los bei euch? Ist irgendwas mit Bombay? Ist ihm was passiert? Jetzt sag doch endlich was!!" In Kens Stimme schwang mittlerweile leichte Panik mit. Der Fußballer machte sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen um Omi. Als er ihm vorhin gegenüberstand hatte er bereits so ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt. Nun konnte Ken es nicht mehr aushalten er drehte sich um und rannte Aya entgegen. „Ken? Ken, wo willst du denn hin? Warte doch! Verdammt, immer dieser Stress." Doch da Yohji keine Lust hatte alleine weiter seine Mission zu verrichten und die anderen ihren Spaß hatten folgte er seinem Partner.  
  
Omi verfolgte in der Zwischenzeit Masafumi Takatoris Entführer Schuldig. Er hatte ihn schon vor fünf Minuten aus den Augen verloren, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er war so dicht davor etwas über sich selbst zu erfahren, so durfte es nicht enden. Nicht so und vor allem nicht jetzt.  
  
Takatori kannte ihn. Er hatte Omi erkannt, nur warum? Woher kannte ein Takatori ein Mitglied von Weiß. Noch nie war der Junge so dicht davor gewesen, mehr über seine verlorene Vergangenheit zu erfahren wie heute. Ihm war gleich was Aya von der Sache hielt.  
  
Aya. Er würde ihn hassen, wenn er wüsste das Omi einem Takatori half. Er würde ihn hassen, denn Aya hasste jedes Mitglied der Takatori Familie. Seine Familie war durch Reiji Takatori zerstört worden.  
  
Schuldig hatte sein Opfer bereits tief in den Wald gelockt. Masafumi Takatori dagegen war schon wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater. Mit einem Ginsen beobachtete der Deutsche die Verfolgung des jüngsten Weißmitgliedes. Schuldig wusste bescheid. Er wusste alles was auch Masafumi wusste.  
  
„Zeit ein Leben zu zerstören. Vielleicht werden es aber auch vier Leben."  
  
Omi wirbelte herum. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?" Der 17 jährige machte ein paar Schritte auf seinen Gegner zu. „Wo ist er? Wo hast du Takatori Masafumi hingebracht?" Mit der Armbrust im Anschlag wartete er auf Schuldigs Antwort.  
  
Dieser grinste unbeeindruckt weiter. Omi wurde immer wütender. Er fühlte sich Schuldig ausgeliefert, denn der Deutsche benahm sich als hätte er nur auf ihn gewartet.  
  
„Sucht unser kleiner Mamoru etwa jemanden?"  
  
Mamoru...  
  
Da war er wieder, dieser Name. Mamoru. Und mit dem Namen kamen Erinnerungen.  
  
„Was...was weißt du darüber? Woher kennst du diesen Namen? Und wo zum Teufel steckt Takatori?"  
  
„Tse, tse, tse...nur nicht so ungeduldigt. Takatori ist bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater, oder sollte ich sagen zu eurem Vater?"  
  
Euer Vater? Was meinte Schuldig damit? Er schien wirklich eine Menge zu wissen.  
  
„Nani?"  
  
Plötzlich tauchte Schuldig direkt neben Omis Schulter auf und entwaffnete ihn. Schuldigs rechte Hand legte sich auf Omis weiche blonde Haare und er blickte tief in die blauen Augen.  
  
„Komm schon Mamoru. Erinnere dich! Erinnere dich daran wie Masafumi früher mit dir gespielt hat, wie er sich um dich gesorgt hat und immer für dich da war. Na los! Wo ist denn der kleine Takatori."  
  
Omi war verwirrt. Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf und Fetzen von Gesprächen. Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren. Mit beiden Händen hielt Omi sich den Kopf fest um so den Schmerz zu lindern. Er begann zu taumeln und stieß mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstamm, wo er angelehnt blieb.  
  
Als er seine Augen öffnete sah er Schuldigs orange Mähne vor sich.  
  
Wieso lässt er mich nicht in Ruhe?  
  
„Na was ist jetzt, Mamoru Takatori? Kommen die Erinnerungen wieder?"  
  
Takatori  
  
Takatori  
  
Mamoru  
  
Takatori Mamoru  
  
Mamoru Takatori  
  
Dieser Name raste förmlich durch seinen Kopf. Seine Erinnerungen verschlangen den Jungen.  
  
Aya, Ken und Yohji hatten in der Zwischenzeit zusammengefunden.  
  
„Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?" fragte Ken besorgt. Aya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er hat mich über Funk gerufen und danach hat er sich nicht mehr gemeldet." Doch auch in Ayas Stimme schwang leichte Besorgnis mit. Yohji lehnte rauchend an der Wand. „Der Kleine hat sich bestimmt nur verlaufen und kommt jeden Moment um die Ecke." Ken funkelte den Playboy böse an. „Wenn er sich verlaufen hätte könnte ihn Aya über Funk erreichen. Und wo zur Hölle hast du die Kippe her?" Der Fußballer hasste es wenn Yohji rauchte.  
  
„Die hab ich einem von den Wachen geklaut, der braucht die sowieso nicht mehr. Jetzt mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen Ken, wir werden Omi schon wieder finden." Der letzte Satz klang für Ken fast wie ein Versuch ihn zu beruhigen, das würde ja bedeuten, dass sich Yohji auch Sorgen um Omi machte.  
  
„Im Haus scheint er sich nicht zu befinden, sonst hätten wir ihn getroffen. Er muss draußen sein. Los!" Mit diesem Satz sprang Aya, wie vorher zuvor Omi, aus dem offenem Fenster. Ein bisschen verwundert starrten Ken und Yohji ihrem Anführer hinterher. Bei einem kurzen Blick über die Fensterbank klappte den beiden ihr Kinn fast bis auf den Boden. Das waren ja mindestens vier Meter und hier sollten sie runter springen. Aya war wohl total wahnsinnig geworden. „Wir werden uns das Genick brechen!" maulte Yohji und zu seiner Verwunderung nickte Ken zustimmend.  
  
„Dann geht doch außen rum. Ich will Omi so schnell wie möglich finden."  
  
Und schon rannte Aya los.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd standen die beiden am Fenster. „Total übergeschnappt. Was ist heute nur mit den ganzen Menschen los?"  
  
„Beeil dich Yohji!" Noch bevor der angesprochene reagieren konnte wurde er am Ärmel gepackt und aus dem Fenster gestoßen.  
  
Kreischend und wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd näherte sich der Körper des Playboy immer schneller dem Erdboden. Ein dumpfer Knall.  
  
„Ich...bin...bin direkt...direkt hinter dir...Schatz!" lallte Yohji. Worauf hin sich Ken ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Der Anblick des Playboys wie er alle viere von sich streckte und mit verträumten Blick einen Stein anstarrte, war auch zu komisch.  
  
„Jetzt reiß dich bitte mal zusammen, Yohji. Wir müssen Aya folgen. Denk an Omi." Ermahnte Ken den älteren, welcher sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte und sich den Rücken mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt. Maulend erhob sich dieser schließlich und schlich hinter dem Fußballer her um ihren Anführer einzuholen und ihr jüngstes Mitglied zu finden.  
  
  
  
„Onii-chan! Warte auf mich! Warte!"  
  
„Beeil dich Mamoru! Vater kommt jeden Moment nach Hause." Masafumi drehte sich lächelnd zu seinem kleinen Bruder um, der völlig außer Atem hinter ihm her rannte. „Ich beeil mich doch schon, aber der Drache ist so schwer." Mit beiden Händen hielt er den großen blauen Drachen unter Masafumis Nase. Dieser lächelte nur wieder. „So schwer ist der doch gar nicht, aber gut ich werde ihn für dich tragen. Gib her" Mamoru freute sich und sprang fröhlich lachend um seinen größeren Bruder herum.  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
„Sie nur wie hoch er fliegt." Mamoru zog seinen Bruder am Hosenbein. Er zeigte auf den blauen Drachen, den Masafumi für ihn steigen ließ. „Ja ich sehen ihn, Mamoru." Glücklich beobachtete Mamoru seinen Bruder.  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
„Wein doch nicht, Mamoru. Du bist doch ein Junge und Jungs weinen nicht." Schluchzend brachte der kleine Junge ein paar Worte zwischen seinen Tränen durch. „Aber...a aber es tut so weh!" Masafumi jedoch schüttelte nur verneinend seinen Kopf. Er hielt Mamoru auffordernd seine Hand entgegen. Mamoru erblickte sie, zögerte kurz griff aber schließlich doch zu. Er stand auf. Schluchzend blickte er auf sein aufgeschürftes Knie. „Siehst du, es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh." Lächelte der größere und sein Bruder nickte nur tapfer.  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
„Mamoru. Heute musst du zu Fuß von der Schule nach Hause gehen. Ich kann dich dieses mal nicht abholen lassen." Enttäuscht blickte der Junge auf. „Das ist kein Problem, Papa."  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein. Das kann nicht sein! Das kann nicht sein! Das kann einfach nicht sein! Sag das es nicht wahr ist. Es ist eine Lüge, eine verdammte Lüge. SAG ES!" schrie Omi Schuldig an. Tränen liefen Omis Gesicht hinunter. Diese ganzen Erinnerungen. Immer hatte er sich gewünscht einen Familie zu haben, aber nicht diese. Er wollte kein Takatori sein.  
  
„Was ist nur los mit dir? War dein Bruder nicht immer nett zu dir? Warst du nicht glücklich als Mamoru Takatori? Warst du nicht glücklicher als jetzt?" Fordernd blickte der Deutsche sein Opfer an.  
  
Omi starrte zu Boden. Er hatte recht. Schuldig hatte recht. Er war glücklich gewesen. Er hatte als kleines Kind viel gelacht. Ja, vielleicht war er glücklicher als heute gewesen.  
  
„TAKATORI!"  
  
Aya. Es war Aya. Er hasste die Takatoris. Aya würde auch ihn hassen, wenn er erfahren würde das er ein Takatori ist. Er mochte Aya, er war sein Freund genauso wie Ken und Yohji. Er wollte seinen drei besten Freunde nicht verlieren. Sie waren jetzt seine Familie.  
  
Sie hatten seinen fehlende Familie ersetzt. Sie waren da gewesen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging und sie waren immer an seiner Seite gewesen, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie hatten sich blind vertrauen können. Sie waren ein Team, sie waren Weiß.  
  
Weiß. Eine Gruppe von kaltblutigen Killern. Sie töteten ihre Gegner ohne Gnade. Er war ein Mitglied dieser Organisation und man konnte dem Weiß nicht entfliehen. Der Versuch Weiß zu entkommen würde immer tödlich enden.  
  
Takatori. Wieso musste es von allen Familien auf dieser Welt diese sein?  
  
„Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, wer ich bin?"  
  
Wieder grinste Schuldig überheblich. „Ich weiß es von Masafumi Takatori selbst. Er hat es mir erzählt. Du kannst wählen. Weiß oder die Familie. Bei den Takatoris wirst du gute Dienste leisten können. Sie werden dich wieder aufnehmen."  
  
Omi erschrak. Entscheiden. Wie sollte er sich da entscheiden können. Er müsste wählen zwischen seinen besten Freunden und seiner Familie. Was für eine Wahl.  
  
„Lösegeld?" flüsterte der Junge leise. Verwirrt hob Schuldig eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Das Lösegeld! WARUM HAT MEIN VATER NICHT BEZAHLT?" Erneut traten Tränen in Omis Augen.  
  
„Als ich Papas Hilfe am meisten benötigt hätte, hat er mich im Stich gelassen. WARUM? Er hat mich sterben lassen."  
  
„Bedeutet das du hast gewählt? Nun gut. Es war deine Entscheidung, Mamoru."  
  
//Gewählt? Nein! Nein ich habe noch nicht gewählt. Ich will nur wissen warum!//  
  
Schuldig richtete sich vor dem immer noch am Baum lehnenden Jungen auf. Zärtlich strich seinen linke Hand über seine Wange.  
  
„Es ist eine Schande." Noch bevor Omi reagieren konnte rammte Schuldig dem wehrlosen Jungen ein Messer direkt in den Bauch.  
  
Da war wieder dieses hinterhältige Grinsen, welches Omi so an dem Deutschen hasste.  
  
„Na, was ist das für ein Gefühl? Es war die falsche Wahl Kleiner. Du hättest neben Masafumi Takatori das Imperium Takatoris leiten können, statt dessen wirst du hier als elender Killer verrecken. War es wirklich das was du wolltest?"  
  
Omi stöhnte. Das Blut aus seiner Wunde lief über Schuldigs Hand und erwärmte diese. Omi musste husten, Blut drang durch seinen Mund nach draußen.  
  
„...Bastard!...aah...du…bist ein...hgn...verdammter Bastard, Schuldig" stöhnte Omi, doch Schuldig ginste munter weiter. Er drehte das Messer in Omi herum. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz laut auf.  
  
„Och...tut das etwa weh. Gomen. Ich werde es dir abnehmen. Warte." Mit diesen worten zog Schuldig das Messer aus Omis Bauch heraus. Aus der Wunde lief fiel Blut. Omi krallte sich mit einer Hand am Stamm des Baumes fest um stehen zu bleiben.  
  
Belustigend winkte Schuldig dem Jungen noch einmal zu. „Ich wünsch dir noch viel Spaß beim Sterben. Da ich nicht weiter stören will, werde ich gehen." Und schon verschwand der Deutsche.  
  
Omi war erleichtert das Schuldig verschwunden war und er versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Bereits nach dem ersten versagten ihm die Beine den Dienst und er sank auch die Knie. Mit einer Hand drückte er auf seinen Wunde mit der zweiten stützte er sich auf der Erde ab.  
  
Ihm war schwindlig und kalt. Ihm war so verdammt kalt. Als er abermals den Versuch unternahm auf die Beine zu kommen, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er ließ sich in die Dunkelheit hinabgleiten.  
  
„Mamoru. Heute musst du zu Fuß von der Schule nach Hause gehen. Ich kann dich dieses mal nicht abholen lassen." Enttäuscht blickte der Junge auf. „Das ist kein Problem, Papa."  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
Ding Dong. Die Schulglocke schlug zum Ende der Schulzeit und die Schüler stürmten in Massen Richtung Ausgang. Ein blonder Junge unter ihnen ließ es gemütlich angehen. Er brauchte sich nicht zu beeilen, denn heute musste er zu Fuß nach Hause gehen.  
  
„Takatori Mamoru. Dein Vater schickt uns um dich abzuholen." Zwei dunkle gekleidete Männer standen vor ihm und einer hatte seine Hand auf Mamorus Schulter gelegt. Fragend musterte der Junge die beiden Männer. „Aber Papa sagte er könnte..." „Er möchte dich in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit dringend sprechen. Komm." Auffordernd wurde die hintere Wagentür geöffnet. Nach kurzem Zögern stieg Mamoru ein, doch schon nach den ersten drei Minuten, kam ihm etwas seltsam vor. Das war nicht der Weg zu seinem zu Hause. „Was soll das? Das ist nicht der Weg nach Hause! Wer seid ihr?" Die beiden Männer grinsten ihn böse an. Plötzlich drückte einer der Beiden ihm von hinten ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase. Ein beißender Geruch breitete sich in seiner Nase aus. Er spürte wie sein gesamter Körper langsam erschlaffte. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Langsam öffnete Mamoru seine Augen. Seine Umgebung war dunkel und feucht und in seiner Nase befand sich noch immer dieser beißende Geruch.  
  
Entführt!  
  
Man hatte ihn entführt, aber aus welchem Grund? „Sieh an sieh an, unser Gast ist aufgewacht." Licht ging an und flutet den Raum und blendete den Jungen in den Augen. Schützend hielt dieser eine Hand vor seine Augen. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, sobald wir das Geld haben lassen wir dich laufen."  
  
//Geld? Sie verlangen von Papa ein Lösegeld für mich.//  
  
Das sein Vater zahlen würde, daran zweifelte Mamoru keine Sekunde, immerhin war er ja sein Sohn.  
  
Tage verstrichen, ohne das etwas geschah. Der Magen des Jungen knurrte und sein Mund war trocken. Er hatte nichts zu essen oder zu trinken bekommen von seinen Peinigern, noch nicht einmal besucht wurde er um zu prüfen das er noch am Leben war. Wieso dauerte das nur so lange? Warum bezahlte sein Vater nicht endlich, er hatte doch genug Geld.  
  
„Sein Vater weigert sich. Der Junge ist nichts wert." Mamoru erschrak. Hatte er da eben richtig gehört? Sein Vater weigerte sich das Lösegeld für ihn zu zahlen.  
  
„Doshite?" flüsterte Mamoru verstört. „Er ist wertlos für uns. Leg ihn um, er ist uns nur im Weg."  
  
„Doshite?"  
  
Wieso ließ sein Vater ihn im Stich? Weshalb verurteilte er seinen eigenen Sohn zum Tode?  
  
Schritte näherten sich. Ängstlich umklammerte der blonde Junge seine Beine. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.  
  
Das Licht wurde wieder eingeschaltet und die schwere Eisentür wurde aufgestoßen. Ein Mann schritt, gefolgt von einem zweiten, schritt zielstrebig auf den am Boden kauernden Mamoru zu.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du den Glauben an deinen Daddy verloren?" Die beiden Männer lachten höhnisch. Einer verpasste Mamoru einen kräftigen Tritt in die Rippen. „Komm schon, Süßer. Lass uns noch etwas Spaß miteinander haben." Mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen öffnete der Mann seinen Gürtel. 


End file.
